


[Vid] Blister in the Sun

by owl_coffee



Series: owl_coffee's vids [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_coffee/pseuds/owl_coffee
Summary: I had some Loki Avengers angst I needed to work through.Song by the Violent Femmes.





	[Vid] Blister in the Sun

Song 'Blister in the Sun' by the Violent Femmes

Clips from Avengers (and a teeny bit of Thor).

[Blister in the Sun](https://vimeo.com/274710351) from [Owl Coffee](https://vimeo.com/owlcoffee) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism very welcome indeed! I'm just getting started with vidding and still learning a lot as I go.


End file.
